Alone
by Sinful Rose
Summary: Have you ever felt that your destiny is to be alone? You don't belong anywhere...... Just wherever the wind takes you? I tried to fight these thoughts for months but I think it is my destiny and I have to accept it....
1. Resistance

**Note: This story is based on true story … My story but I changed a few events to fit into the story. I chose Paine because I felt both of us has the same character.**

_Have you ever felt that your destiny is to be alone? You don't belong anywhere... Just wherever the wind takes you? I tried to fight these thoughts for months but I think it is my destiny and I have to accept it..._

**Chapter One : Resistance **

_It's been a year after that great adventure we had, me, Rikku and Yuna. Of course Yuna stayed in Besaid with her boyfriend Tidus, I don't know if they got married or not… I really don't care, I'm still a sphere hunter in case you're wondering. Rikku and I still hunt spheres but without Yuna …_

As usuall , like every morning the Gullwings has to listen to Brother and his heroic part on the Farplane _( like he did a thing ! )_ Paine listened to him , bored and wished that he would shut up. Suddenly the alert rang loudly , Buddy ran to his place and said :

" Treasure sphere waves " Rikku laughed and :

" Thanks Buddy , you saved our lives from the morning news " Brother growled and glared at Rikku . Paine walked to Buddy and said :

" Don't worry we'll listen to it tomorrow " Then she continued :

" So .. Where to ? "

" Well the waves are pretty weak but I'm sure there is a sphere somewhere …" Buddy mumbled and began to click on the monitor in front of him , then said :

" Aha ! Now I'm sure about it …. It's inside Djosé Temple " Rikku thought for a while , then said :

" Then Gippal knows about it right ? So all we have to do is just ask Gippal to give it to us and if he don't …….. "

Paine smiled and said :

" We'll threaten him by making him ask you out " Everybody laughed except Rikku who folded her arms .

The ship flew over Spira until it reached Djosé. Rikku and Paine walked to the door of Djosé Temple when suddenly Gippal opened the door quickly and bumped to Rikku .

" Ouch … " Gippal said and held his forehead. Rikku did the same and said :

" Why don't you watch before you walk ? And why are you in such hurry ? "

" None of your business " Gippal said and looked at Rikku's angry face and said :

" Man … You changed " Paine interrupted and said :

" Talk to her later , we are here because of the sphere " Gippal looked at her and said :

" Dr. P how you been ? "

" Don't change the subject Gippal , do you have it or not ? " Paine said . Gippal thought for a while then said :

" Yeah .. I have it " He showed them the sphere , Rikku tried to take it but Gippal swiped it from her.

" What ? " Rikku asked

" I don't want to give you it …. Unless .." Gippal wondered. Rikku and Paine looked at each other and said at the same time :

" What ? " Gippal looked at Rikku from down to up and said :

" Unless you say that I rule and you drool " Paine laughed at them and said :

" Come on Rikku say it , we want the sphere " Rikku thought for a while and said :

" Easy …. Ahem …. I RULE YOU DROOL " Gippal looked at her and said :

" Reverse it "

" No way ! " Rikku screamed

" Come on .. I don't have all day , if you want the sphere " Gippal said then continued :

" Okay fine I'll give it to Leblanc "

" NO .. Don't give it to her " Rikku shouted

" I'm all ears " Gippal said. Paine smiled and looked at Rikku who was frustrated.

" Okay … Fine you win "

" You rule I drool " Rikku whispered. Gippal laughed at her and handed the sphere to Paine. Rikku pushed Gippal who started to tease her.

Paine to the Brother's ship and thought for a while:

_It's nice to see someone to care about you .. But what will you do if that wasn't there ? _

As night fell down Paine stayed at the cabin drinking wine , thinking about her life :

_Why am I alone all the time ? Why didn't I let anyone to love me or even care about me ?_

Suddenly appeared next her and she looked at him . He looked in his early twenties and his hair was long and dark blue . He looked at her a smile , Paine wondered :

" Who are you ? "

**Well this is the end of this chapter … Hope you liked it . Don't try to guess about the mysterious guy cuz he doesn't exist in the game . **


	2. A Light From The Darkness

**I told you not to try to guess who the guy was. But since I'm such a wonderful person ( AS IF )**

**I'll tell you in this chapter …**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two : A Light From The Darkness**

Paine looked at him curiously and said :

" Who are you ? " The Mysterious man didn't answer , grapped a glass of wine and started drinking it. Then he raised his head slowly and said :

" So you're Paine " Paine raised her eye brows and asked :

" How do you know my name ? "

" I know everything about you " He answered . Paine stood up and said :

" Tell me , who the hell are you ? " He just looked at her and said :

" I figured that you will get angry easily " Paine didn't reply and climbed the stairs . She throwed herself on the bed and thought :

_Who is this guy ? And what does he know about me ? _

She closed her eyes after a few moments and saw herself sitting , holding her legs close to her chest with tears in her eyes . Suddenly a light came from above , through the light was a hand reaching to her . She looked at it and tried to reach it but she couldn't because she was tied with chains from her hand . She tried to free herself but without use , suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her .

She opened her eyes slowly , it was all a dream . Rikku was beside her calling her name . Paine sat straight and said :

" What time is it ? "

" Well it almost past two o'clock " Rikku answered

" Really ? " Paine said and began rubbing her eyes .

Rikku stood up and said :

" Well , I woke you up because …. We are going to Besaid to see Yuna and we wanted to ask you if you like to come with us ? " Paine thought for a while and said :

" I won't come , sorry … But say hi to Yuna for me "

" Sure thing " Rikku replied , then she walked to the stairs . Paine got up from the bed when Rikku stopped and said :

" Oh one more thing … Buddy is staying in the airship so you will be flying around Spira 'til we returned 'kay ? " Paine nodded .

After having breakfast , Paine went to the deck of the airship . She watched the glamorous sky with its clouds and began to think about the dream she had , and about the hand with the light . Suddenly a voice came from behind her said :

" I thought I would see you here " Paine looked behind , it was the mysterious guy . He walked next to her and looked at the watched the sky .

" Who are you ? " Paine asked

" Do you still wanna know ? " He said , Paine nodded .

" My name is Kaito " He answered .

" It does suit you … But how do you know about me ? " Paine wondered . Kaito smiled and said :

" You'll know … Someday "

" So .. Are you a sphere hunter ? Did Brother make you come with us ? " Kaito nodded . After a short pause Kaito looked at Paine and said :

" I'll go to Kilika Port to get a sphere .. Wanna come ? " Paine thought for a while :

_If I go with him then I'll know everything about him and I'll know what he knows about me_

" Sure .. I'll go "

They both walk to the Bridge where Buddy was there directing the airship.

" Let us down on Kilika Port " Buddy looked at Paine and asked :

" Why ? "

" We'll get a sphere from there " Paine answered . Buddy changed the direction of the ship and went flew towards Kilika .

After that Paine and Kaito went down to Kilika . Buddy wondered :

_We ? ……. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the end of the chapter , hope you like it . Sorry I didn't updated it sooner cuz I'm having troubles in my house . To those who don't understand Japanese Kaito means Phantom ( It suits him right ? ) .**


	3. Haunted Past

**Chapter Three : Haunted Past**

" Are you sure that there is a sphere here ? " Paine asked . Kaito nodded , then said :

" This way " Kaito pointed at a small unseen corner . They both walked to that corner and saw the sphere in front of them . Paine looked at the sphere and asked Kaito :

" How did you … "

" I just know " Kaito answered calmly and walked slowly to the sphere to pick it up .

Paine looked at the corner and said :

" Why do I feel that this corner is very familiar ? " Kaito smiled and said :

" I'll tell you a story maybe you are familiar with it : There was a family that loved to go around the world . They had a lovely girl who was only 3 years old , her parents was happy with her . One day they decided to go to Kilika Port to visit the temple in the woods . As they entered Kilika , Sin attacked . The girl got scared and ran to this corner and saw her parents death in front of her tearful eyes . The place became completely destroyed , no one left . No voice , no one moved . The girl wished that some one with tender heart come and save her until ….. " Kaito stopped and looked at Paine who was listening carefully to him . Then he continued :

" He came and held her hands to a place , she'll be safe in . As she grew up she never forgotten that person who disappeared afterwards . She didn't want anyone to befriend with her , she rather liked to be alone . And …. Joined the Crimson Squad when she became 16 " Paine raised her head quickly and said :

" That's my … " Kaito nodded and said :

" Yes .. Your story " Then he raised his hands with the sphere on it . Paine took it and activated it to see what's recorded in it . As the vision was able to see she saw :

A small girl crying and whispering to herself

_Please come and save me …_And a man approached to her and raised her hand to her . Paine tried to recognized the man when suddenly she remembered her dream . Paine raised her head quickly when she saw the man in the sphere clearly .

" It was you …. " Paine understood .


	4. My Destiny

**I know that the last chapter was a bit short cuz I didn't have time to write more.. Sorry. This is the last chapter ...**

………………………...……………...…………………….

**Chapter Four : My Destiny **

" It was you all the time " Paine understood , then continued :

"You're the one who saved my life when I was young ... But I wanna know , who are you ? " Kaito looked down for a while and didn't reply . Paine grapped his arm and shouted :

" TELL ME ! " Kaito removed her hand of his arm and walked away from her , he looked at her from his shoulder and said :

" Why don't you ask your self ? " He walked away and faded .

After few minutes Paine decided to return to the airship and think about what Kaito said . As she entered the Bridge Rikku walked to her and held her hand

" Paine... we've been worried about you " Rikku whispered

" About me ? Why ? " Paine wondered and looked at the Gullwings .

" Well .. You've been acting weird lately . You act as if you're talking to someone and we can't see him or her " Rikku confessed

" You mean Kaito ?And what do you mean by " We can't see him or her " ? And he is a sphere hunter like us .. We went to Kilika to get a sphere and here it is " Paine said and handed the sphere to Rikku . Rikku looked at the sphere for a while and said:

" There isn't any guy called Kaito here ... " Paine thought for a while and said :

" B-but I saw him .. he .." Rikku patted on Paine's shoulder . Paine tried to figure out what the hell is going on

_Who are you ?_

She ran quickly to the deck hoping to find Kaito there ..

_I want answers ..Kaito .. Please be there_ ..

As she hoped he was there staring at the sky as usuall . He looked and smiled at her as he always does and said :

" Guess you know now " Paine glared at him and said :

" Give me an answer " Kaito smiled and looked at the sky again .

" Remember that story that I told you about the little girl in Kilika .. Well that girl wanted someone to be with her all the time because she didn't want to live her family . She felt that she didn't belong to them so she created someone from her imagination to save her whenever she feels lonely . Then when everybody died in Kilika , she was alone so she summons him to save her . Years later he didn't come back because she wasn't lonely anymore until ... " Kaito looked at Paine with a smile and continued :

" She summons him without knowing because she felt sad and lonely again ... But I guess that she isn't sad anymore " Paine came closer to him and said :

" I .. Created you ? "

" Guess you have a wild imagination back then " Kaito joked . He came closer to her and touched her face and said :

" Maybe it's right that your destiny is to be alone but you changed that fact by having your friends around you " Paine began to shed tears , he wiped them with his gentle hand and said :

" That's my little Paine " Then he walked to the edge of the deck and he looked at Paine

" Stay with your friend and you won't feel alone anymore 'kay ?"

Kaito disappeared and faded with a smile in his face . Paine closed her eyes .

_Even though you saved my life , you also gave me the hope that I won't be alone anymore ... I thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me the courage to find it ... Stay in my heart forever ... Kaito ..._

**Well this is the ending of this story . Since this story based on true , what really happened to me was that I saw the same dream as Paine and Kaito helped me through my life but his name wasn't Kaito it was Angel . But I didn't see him for almost years cuz I have my friends with me now .**

**Kaito :**

**He is a tall and in his early twenties . He has shoulder-length straight dark blue hair and he wears a black coat ( Like Organization 13 from Kingdom hearts ) And he's created by me .**


End file.
